Tabula Rasa
by gina101
Summary: This is my rewrite of the Buffy classic Tabula Rasa.hope you like it and please review!
1. Prologue

Here's my rewrite of the Buffy classic...

Tabula Rasa!

_Prologue_

Buffy Anne Summers was walking through one of Sunnydales many cemeteries when she heard something.

She turned round already knowing it was the pain in the backside, Spike.

"Can we talk?"

"Vocal cord-wise yes. With each other? No"

Buffy turns away and walks a few steps.

"We have to talk" Spike argued.

Buffy sighed, "About what?"

"We kissed, Buffy"

"So?" Buffy carried on walking with Spike a few paces behind her.

"We... We kissed you and me. _All gone with the wind_, with the rising music... and the rising...

Music and what was that Buffy?" Spike was now struggling to keep up as Buffy quickened her pace.

"A spell?" Buffy offered.

"Oh don't get all prim and proppa with me pet" Spike now walked in front of Buffy to make her stop.

Buffy stopped walking and was now looking into Spike's eyes.

Suddenly, Buffy grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him to the ground they both lay there with Buffy on top of Spike. A stake went flying through the air where Spike was standing and got stuck in a tree. Both Buffy and Spike looked up and saw a demon with the head of a shark and his minion vampires all stood there.

"Easy boys', no need to get physical-like." The demon chuckled to himself and Buffy and Spike both stood up, looking very annoyed.

"Is there, mister Spike?" The demon said finishing his sentence.

"You know this guy!" Buffy looking at Spike already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Spike now turned his attention to the demon. "Whadda want?"

The demon walked forward to answer Spike's question and to pull the stake out of the tree.

" You know me, uh... there's a lot of things i would like mister Spike, a house in Bel Air with a generously sized swimming pool... and of course, the forty Siamese you owe me."

The demon put his arm around Spike's neck and pulls him closer.

"Take it easy, you'll get your kittens."

"I trust you mister Spike."

"What's with you guys? Why kittens? Why can't you use money like everybody else?" Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"She's funny, I like funny in a girl." the shark demon said, again chuckling amongst himself.

"I just need more time" Spike said changing the subject off Buffy.

"Time, time, time, is what turns kittens into cats."

The shark demon was annoyed by now.

The demon walked a way and the vampires attacked. Buffy fought them off and Spike was gone.

"I said she was the slayer boss." One vampire said.

"AH good for you, have you every thought of a little freelance work? Debt collecting perhaps?"

"No thank you." Buffy said giving the vampires her no-nonsense look.

"Alright, that's what I get for socializing,

"Boss Spike's split"

"Come on boys we'll find mister Spike and "talk" to him a little more"

With that the demon and his vamps went.

Buffy was left alone again, "If I was to stop saving his life, it would simplify things up so much."


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_In Xander's apartment Anya, Xander, Dawn, Willow and Tara were talking about Buffy._

"You think she walked around on a cloud? Wearing Birkenstock and playing a harp?"

The others looked at Anya grim.

"What i was just saying what everyone else was thinking right?"

"And it's okay to wonder what it was like" Tara said trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Buffy was in a happy place and we took her from it." Willow said blaming herself.

"We didn't know," Xander was now trying to reassure her.

"We didn't want to know," Willow carried on.

"We just need to spend more time with her, like a movie club or something?" Dawn offered.

"No I can fix it, I know a spell." Willow cut Dawn off

"No! No more spells."

"Then what sort it out with a movie club? This is something i did, I wana make it right."

"By magic? Willow I know you used that spell on me." Tara now had tears in her eyes.

Xander and the rest went upstairs and left Willow and Tara alone.

"I think we need to, i can't believe I'm saying this, I think we need space." Willow looked shocked to hear the love of her life saying this.

"No i was just trying to help."

" Maybe thats how it started, but now its just... you just don't even consider the options you just do a spell."

"Fine then i'll go without magic.. A month?"

"No a week, a week without magic then we'll see."

_We cut to Buffy and Giles having a conversation in the gym if the magic box._

"I have to." Giles was saying, Buffy sitting on a pile of mats looking shocked.

"Uh-uhh."

"You have to be strong, I'm trying to- to..."

"To what?" Buffy said jumping up off the mats. "Desert me? Abandon me? Leave ma alone when i really need someone?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Then don't, please don't" Buffy pleaded.

Buffy sits next to Giles.

"I can't do this without you."

"You can, that's why I'm going, and you've become too dependent on me. I need to leave; I can't bear to see you suffering."

"Me too. Hate suffering. Had about as much as I can take."

"Believe me; I'm loathing causing you more, but this." Giles paused.

"I've taught you all i can about being the slayer, and your mum about life. Your never gona trust that until you are forced to stand alone."

"But why now?" Buffy said with almost tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why now, with all that I'm going through?"

"I know the temptation to give in is overwhelming," Giles aid with confidence.

"Then I won't, no giving up. You can be there, i can still be strong."

"Buffy, I've thought it over; it's the right thing to do."

"You're wrong." Buffy storms out.

_Willow appears at the top of the stairs wearing a towel._

Tara and Dawn were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Willow.

"Willow, come on, you ready?" Dawn said calling up the stairs.

"No not really, you go ahead tell Giles to hold on." Willow called down.

Willow then disappeared up the stairs and a second later came down fully dressed.

She took out a crystal and some matches and rushed over to the fireplace.

"Fore Buffy and Tara, this i char." She lit the match and places flowers on the fireplace, she then lit them.

"Let Lethe's Bramble do its chore. Purge their minds of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins." Next Willow took the crystal and held it to the buring flowers. "When the fire goes out and the crystal goes black my spell is done, tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa."

She put the crystal in her pocket and was out the door.

_At the magic shop, with the scoobies round the table shortly joined by Willow and Xander._

"Wow thanks for the jacket its kinda cold outside." Willow said wearing Xanders green jacket with the word _Harris_ on it.

"No problem the cold only makes me more manly and macho-like."

Willow and Xander both shared a laugh and joined the others at the table. The whole room was quiet waiting for someone to break the silence. That person was Dawn.

"So what we got?"

"Uh sorry?" Giles asked obviously confused with what Dawn had just said.

"What kind of oogly-boogleys? Lizzardy types? Or um zombies? Or, or vampires?"

"There are no oogly-boogelys Dawn, I'm glad your all here. There's something I need to tell you." Giles said cleaning his glasses with Buffy glaring at him. The others look expectantly as Buffy carries on glaring.

"I know it feels like we've been through this before. Um."

"Why don't you just cut to the chase," Buffy cut in whilst walking down form the stairs of the magic box.

"Tell them that you're….."

Just then the door slammed open, it was Spike. His skin was buring where the sunlight had hit him.

He was wearing an old fashioned brown suit with a bow tie and a hat with padded ear flaps, he looked ridiculous.

"Spike?" Giles questioned. By now everyone was truing to look at Spike.

"Holy moly." Anya said trying not to laugh.

"You need to give me asylum." Spike said trying not to make himself a bigger fool then he already looked.

"I'll say." Replied Xander.

"No need to get cute," Spike now removed his hat.

"It's a disguise. Happens there's a bloke I'd rather not see just now."

Spike welcomes himself in and sits on the cash register. Turning to Buffy he said, "You met him, I believe. Big toothy guy, baby seal breath."

Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Nasty fellow, him. And ugly too."

As Spike was saying this Willow took the crystal from her pocket, it was glowing green.

_Cuts to Buffy's house and the fire Willow lit went out._

_Now back to magic shop and Giles was carrying on the conversation the gang was having before Spike interrupted. _

"Well, now we've recovered from Spike's.. Sartorial humour. I'll jump, to the chase." Giles was now looking at Buffy then back to the Scoobies. "I'm headed back to England, and I'm planning to stay. Indefinitely."

Everyone looked shocked at each other.

It was all quiet.

"Now? No not, not after……. Everything." Xander was the first to break the second awkward silence.

"Yes, now." Giles told them.

"For real this time? Cause, honest to Pete, a young shopkeepers heart can only take so much. I mean, not that I want you to go." Anya questioned Giles secretly wanting it to be true so she could own the magic box. She was money obsessed.

"I can't do this." Buffy got up and walked toward the door in tears. "I just, I don't think."

"Buffy, listen." Willow said reassuring her everything was going to be alright.

Buffy stopped and turn back to look at her best friend.

"I know this must be awful for you, and I'm sorry. I… I'm so sorry for..."

"Sorry. Everybody's sorry. I know you guys are just trying to help, but it's too much. And… and I can't take it anymore." Buffy was now tearful by this point.

"if you guys understood how it felt, how it feels. It feels like I'm dying. It…"

Buffy suddenly fell to the floor followed by everyone else.

_Back in Buffy's living room there is a pile of ash where the bag of Lethe's Bramble used to be. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Its night in the magic shop and everyone it still asleep. Buffy starts to stir. _

"Uh?" Buffy questioned as she awoke.

She went over to the light switch and turned it on; just then everyone else began to stir.

Xander was laid next to Willow on the floor. As we awoke he gave her a cheesy seductive grin.

"Hey."

"Hey?" Willow replied confused.

Anya and Giles are the next to awake. Giles lifts his head and notices he drooled on Anya and so he wipe it off. The couple both looked startled.

Anya stared at the old man behind her in confusion.

"Erm, hello?" the old man said half staring and half trying to wipe his glasses.

The young women in the corner also woke up. Tara looked around wondering where she was and who with.

Spike also awoke rolling off the glass counter, where he was quite content on for the past few hours, and made a loud bang whilst hitting the floor. He then stood up to see if anyone had noticed, it was too late. He had already waked the women lying on the floor.

Dawn woke with a fright feeling as if she knew no one in the room. They all looked familiar but for some reason Dawn could just not put her finger on where she had seen them before.

"Who are you people?" Dawn asked terrified. Buffy kneeled beside the terrified young women but all she did was move away.

"Don't worry."

"Please, please don't hurt me." Dawn said again shuffling away and up to the wall.

"Oh it's okay, I don't know anyone here either." Buffy replied to the girl who was obviously only a teen.

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"I, uh…"

"Okay who are you freaks?" Xander asked making a fool of himself.

"You don't know me?" Willow asked now on her feet.

"Not a clue." Panic still in his voice.

"But you were like, "oh hey"" Willow now imitating Xander.

"Yeah 'cause I thought you were a girl. And I'd remember..."

"I am a girl." Grabbing her breasts. "I'm not sure who I am exactly."

Giles gets up. "It's not just you? Does anyone remember anything?"

"Nope." Spike giving Giles a one word answer.

"Well maybe, we all got terribly drunk and this is some sort of, blackout." Giles said smiling at this stage.

"Um, I don't think I drink." Dawn said confused and dismissing Giles theory.

"I don't see any booze, I don't feel any head bumps, I don't see Drew Fuller." Said Anya.

"Who?"

"Okay, I'm not panicking, I'm not. I'm not. Stop looking at me like I'm panicking." Everyone stopped staring at Xander and turned their attention to Buffy who was trying to calm him down.

"Hey, hey take it easy, guy. Okay, no ones hurt right? And none of ur look all patchy murdery, so…. We're probably safe. Here. Wherever here is."

Everyone then began looking around and at shelves.

"Look at this stuff on these shelves. Weird jars with weird stuff." Willow then examined the jars more closely.

She went behind where Spike was stood and picked up a book. "Weird books with weird covers. Like, _Magic for_ _beginners_. Oh."

"This is a magic shop. A, a, a real magic shop." Tara said looking amazed.

"Well that's it, maybe, maybe something magic happened."

Buffy pointed out that magic could have been a possibility.

"Magic!" Giles scoffed. "Magic's all balderdash and chicanery. I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing. Except I seem to be British, and a man… with glasses. Well that narrows it down considerably."

"I don't like this." Dawn said to Buffy tearfully.

"It's okay, don't worry. We'll take care of each other." Buffy brushed back Dawns hair and Dawn smiled.

"Well when we get our memories back, we'll all be right as rain." Giles, now sounding positive.

"oh, listen to Mary Poppins. He's got his crust all stiff and upper with that Nancy boy accent." Everyone was looking at Spike. "You Englishmen are always so……" Spike paused.

"Bloody hell. Sodding, blimey, shagging, knickers, bollocks. Oh God, I'm English."

"Welcome to the Nancy tribe."

"You don't suppose you and I… we're not related are we?"

"There is a ruggedly handsome resemblance." Anya offered.

Giles smiled at Anya with pleasure.

"Well, you do inspire a, um. Sense of familiarity and… disappointment." Giles said to Spike.

Spike walked over to Giles, scowling as the pair looked at each other.

"Older brother?" Giles asked.

"Father." Spike scoffed. "God, how I must hate you."

"What did I do?"

"There's always something. And what's with the trollop?"

Spike, pointing at Anya.

"Hey!" Anya was now stood up trying to defend herself.

"Her?"

"I saw you two. Sleeping together." Spike argued.

"Resting together?" Giles was questioning.

"Look." Anya interrupted holding up her hand, sat an engagement ring. "It's okay, were engaged."

"Oh." Giles smiled.

"It's a lovely ring."

"Oh great. Tarty stepmon half old Daddy's age." Spike was obviously not happy with this.

"Tarty?" Anya questioned.

"Old? You little twerp I'm young enough to still get carded."

"Carded! Driver licenses! Willow interrupted the three arguing with a brilliant plan.

Everyone started to reach into their bags and pockets for I.D.

Xander was the first. Looking at his wallet he said,

"It's me! Alexander Harris. Cute picture, hey I exist.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg. Willow, funny name."

Tara hols up her I.D. "Tara, and look I'm a student at U.C Sunnydale."

"Hey, me too. Maybe we're study buddies." Willow said and Tara just smiled.

"I don't have a wallet." Dawn said looking at Buffy.

"Hey, me either. But look." Buffy reached for Dawn's necklace. "You're Dawn."

"Or Umad." Dawn and Buffy both shared a smile.

"I'm Rupert Giles."

"Rupert." Anya repeated smiling fondly.

"Rupert!" Spike laughed.

"You're not too old to put across my knee, you know, sunny." Spike was still giggling. "Anyway, what did I call you?"

"Um…." Spike started looking through his brown suit and found a label. He started to read it.

"Made with care for Randy." Spike paused and looked at Giles angrily. "Randy Giles? Why not just call me Horney Giles or desperate for a shag Giles. I knew there was some reason I hated you!"

"Randy's a family name. Undoubtedly."

Anya realises she has something around her neck, she take it and goes behind the cash register.

"Oh, hey I have a name on my jacket. Harris." Willow points out, whilst reading the white label with red lettering on her jacket.

"Harris? That's my last name. Maybe I have a brother and you go out with him. Or maybe you go out with me."

"Well, we did wake up all snuggley-wuggely. Maybe you're my boyfriend." Willow was now moving in closer to Xander.

"Either that, or I got one pissed off brother somewhere."

"I'm Anya!" Anya shouted over by the cash register.

"This key fits this lock. And um…. These papers say that Rupert and Anya own the shop together."

"This is 'our' magic shop? Well that's very, uh, progressive of me." Giles was walking over to Anya behind the cash register.

Dawn began talking to Buffy about the naming situation.

"So, you don't have a name?"

"Of course I do. I just don't happen to know it."

"You want me to name you?" Dawn was smiling now.

"Oh, that's sweet, but I think I can name myself. I'll name me….. Joan."

"Ugh!" Dawn pulled a face.

"Did you just 'ugh' my name?"

"No, I just mean. It's so blah. Joan?"

"I like it, I feel like a Joan."

"Fine, that's you're purgative." Dawn mocked.

"Prerogative." Joan corrected.

"Whatever Joan."

"Whatever Umad."

"boy you're a pain in the/boy your bossy!"

The pair said in unison.

They both then looked at each other in surprise.

"You think we're…"

"Sisters?"

They both smiled and hugged each other.

"You never show me affection like that."

Randy said sounding as if he and his father didn't have a close relationship at all.

Giles just looks confused.

"…..I'd wager"

"Well we need to figure out what's going on. We need to get help." Joan said taking charge.

"Looks like Joan fancies herself the boss." Randy mocked.

"We have a kid-"

"A Teenager." Dawn corrected Joan.

"A teenager and w have no idea what's wrong with us. I think a hospital's our best bet."

"Um, yes, let's, head out." Giles said whilst Anya was fiddling with his cloths.

All the gang started walking to the door.

"Any suggestions on how we gona get there?" Joan asked everybody.

"Dad's can drive. He's bound to have some classic mid-life crisis transport. Something red shinny, shaped like a penis." Randy said with his arm around his dad.

They all got to the front door and Joan opened it. Behind the door were the shark demon's vampire minions. Everyone screamed and Joan closed the door shut. Everyone scattered in all directions.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was still getting over the shock at seeing monsters at the door.

"OMG did you see that?" Joan asked excitedly.

"VAMPIRES!" Randy was the first to shout out.

While everyone was still recovering Joan was the first to get a grip of herself.

"Maybe it's Halloween?" Tara asked "But it doesn't feel like Halloween" Tara answered her own question.

"Halloween, If it's Halloween where's all the candy." Alex said thinking only of his stomach "Mmm Candy"

A loud knocking startled everyone except Joan and Randy.

"Slayer" The Vampires shouted.

"They are definitely not trick or treater's." Alex said worriedly.

"I don't care who they are" Rupert said. _We just need to get out off here_ he thought.

Joan then took charge and told Willow and Alex to check for doors.

Everyone was still panicked as the vampires still banged at the door shouting words like "slayer" and "spike".

With everyone confused at this Randy acted fast, pulling out some wooden stakes.

"Here, lets give 'em these." He said holding out the wooden spikes.

Alex and Willow returned, kneeling down in the circle they told Joan what they had discovered.

"Trap door in the basement, it seems to lead to the sewer."

Just as everyone went to the basement, the front door was smashed down and in pieces. Standing there in its place was the vampire minions.

Then the other doors smashed revealing more vampires. Everyone scattered in all directions and Alex dropped to his knees in prayer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, Shabbat Israel. Ohm ohm. "

Just then a vampire grabbed hols of Joan.

"Get your hands off me you son of a…."

The vampire held his hand over Joan's mouth.

"You owe us!" one vamp said to Randy.

"Who me?"

"You got the boss' kittens."

"Kittens!"

Joan broke free from the vampires grip and staked him.

Everyone turned round in shock and Alex dropped to the floor unconscious.

"OMG, that was, so, COOL." Joan exclaimed, with a grin on her face.

"Ill be back, and I won't be alone." The main vampire said backing out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay I have a plan." Joan was telling the gang.

"I'm all ears." Alex was saying, recovering from his state of shock and was now fully conscious.

"They seem to want Randy, and I'm pretty strong. Super strong, so me and Randy will hold them off while you escape through the trap door and we'll meet you at the hospital."

"I'm not leaving this shop." Anya was quite content on staying where she was and was obviously not happy with Joan taking lead all the time.

"Okay, you and Rupert see if you can do some sort of magic thingy. Ready Randy?"

"Ready Joan." Randy gave Joan a quick nod of agreement.

As Randy and Joan were leaving, Rupert intervened.

"Erm, son. Come here please."

Randy walked over to his dad. The two men were obviously not showing affection for each other and never had done before. They quickly gave each other a hug and a pat on the back and Randy and Joan were gone.

As the pair went running outside Randy pushed a vampire to the other side of the street.

Randy was amazed by what he'd just done and thought he was a superhero too. That was until Joan saw Randy and run off.

"Hey I'm a superhero too." Randy shouted until he noticed Joan had run off screaming.

"Hey! Joan wait up!" Randy shouted as he ran after the blonde.

Back in the sewer, Alex and Tara were stood at the bottom of a ladder helping Dawn. When Dawn was finally down it was Willows turn to climb down into the dank cellar.

Willow stumbled and Tara was the one to catch her. The couple looked deep into each others eyes before pulling away.

"Thanks." Willow said giving Tara her best smile.

When they thought they were safe a vampire ran in front of the gang. They all ran in the same direction and away from the monster.

In the magic box and Rupert and Anya were sorting through books, when Rupert found a piece of paper in his jacket pocket. As he examined closer he realised it was a plane ticket to London. He wondered for a while why he had it, but Anya walked over to her fiancée with a book in hand.

"This books the one for us."

"Okay, does it focus on mind control or memory loss?" Rupert was asking his soon wife to be.

"Not exactly, my intuition tells me it's the one for us."

Anya opened the big book, its cover dank and ripped in places. She began reading, as she finished her spell a rabbit popped out of no where. Anya screamed and wrapped herself in her boyfriend's arms. Anya was obviously scared of bunnies.

Back in the streets of Sunnydale Randy was still chasing Joan. As he caught up with her she fought him to the ground and sat on top of him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Randy asked feeling uncomfortable with the position.

"You don't know who you are?"

"Right none of us do and we're been chased by…"

"You're a vampire." Joan told Randy.

"How can you, me? Vampire? No."

"Check the lumpies, and the teeth."

When Joan told him this piece of information Randy started poking at his face. Sitting up and tilting his head Randy now realised why Joan had run away. He was a vampire!

"I kill you kind." Joan reminded him.

"And I bite yours."

The both paused and stared at each other.

"So why don't I wana bite you? And why am I chasing other vampires?"

Neither Joan nor Randy knew the answer to these questions.

The shark demon was stood in an alley way outside the magic box. He was waiting anxiously for his head minion to come back with news. Hopefully good news and not bad. He hated to get burned on a deal and so he wished to take care of mister Spike personally.

When his head vamp returned he knew it was bad news.

"Boss Spike and the slyer went that way." The vampire pointed to the direction of where Sunnydale's famous coffee shop was.

"Find him. But I want him alive. I shall take care of him myself."

"What about the slayer boss?"

"She can watch her little vampire friend die. Right before she does."

_To be continued….._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the magic shop and Anya and Giles were still arguing over which book to use. By this time they were hiding behind a table from the beast Anya had just created.

"No wonder I'm leaving you!" Rupert snapped.

"What?"

"That's right, one plane ticket to London. Leaves tomorrow."

Anya was totally shocked at what her soon to be husband had just told her. Tears were now in her eyes. She sat and sobbed.

Rupert felt sorry for Anya; after all they were planning on sharing the rest of their lives together and despite how annoying Anya was, Rupert did love her.

"I'm sorry love." He told her. She looked at him now tearful hoping he meant what he said.

"I do love you, and it's wrong for me to leave."

Anya threw her arms around Rupert and kissed him passionately.

The two newly weds, Mr and Mrs Rupert Giles skipped merrily down the streets of Sunnydale, almost not believing what they had just done. Even thought it was just the two of them it was the most perfect night of both of their lives.

Back in Sunnydale sewers and Tara, Willow, Dawn and Alex were all hiding from the vampire they met earlier. All their hearts were beating faster than usual. They knew they couldn't hide forever from the monsters that were chasing them. Not knowing the vampire was hiding elsewhere for them, Tara peeked out and saw the cost was clear.

"Come on, this way. Up the ladder." Tara ordered as they snuck out.

Randy and Joan were playing nice with the vampire minions on the streets of hell mouthed Sunnydale. Just as Joan had staked one more and more kept coming and neither she nor Randy could keep the numbers down. They were appearing out of nowhere, from all directions more and more vampires appeared. All wanting the price on the slayers head.

When Randy and Joan thought they were winning one came out of nowhere and kicked Joan in the face.

"Note to self: learn to duck." Joan said as she got upright again. Then, from the corner of her eye she noticed something which frightened her. Something which made her knew the vampires wanted more than kittens.

In the sewers, Alex was having a fight of his own with the vampire who held himself, Willow, Tara and Dawn captive.

He was a nasty looking thing, with sharp fangs and evil eyes.

He wore all black and had a scar on the right side of his face. Alex knew he couldn't win this fight without any help, if only he could get his hands on something. Anything.

"Alex!" Dawn shouted as the vampire was almost biting at Alex's neck. She threw him over a sharp piece of wood he could use as a stake. He did. He rammed the wood into the heart of the vampire and he vanished into a cloud of ash and smoke. Alex stood up and the rest were ready to congratulate him when the crystal in Willows pocket fell out, and Alex stood on it. Everyone soon got their memories back. Tara immediately looked at Willow. She gave her the disappointed smile knowing that Willow had cast a spell and broke her promise. Tears went rolling down both lovers' cheeks, especially Tara's. She was so distraught that her lover would do such a thing. She ran out of the sewers and made her way back to the summers' residents. She had made up her mind. She was going to leave.

Willow sat on the concrete floor of the sewers crying her eyes out. Stood around her were Xander and Dawn. Both had their memories back.

"(Laughs) Randy" Xander said as Dawn gave him a nudge.

Back on the streets and Buffy let out a whale as two vampires held her back from the horrible sight which lay before her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy couldn't believe what was happening; she had so many questions to ask. Questions like: how did we get our memories back? Where are the rest of the gang? Is anyone going to help me?

She was terrified in her own way and felt a funny feeling deep down in her heart. The feeling was that of loss. Loss of the man she loved but never had the guts to admit it. She didn't know whether it was love. It was just a warm fuzzy feeling she got every time she was round him. Round Spike.

Now she had watch the demon he was running from brutally rip out his lifeless heart. After a few moments of pain Spike turned to dust. Before he did he looked at Buffy and said but three words to her. Three words she wished she could hear him say again or even say herself to him.

Those three words: "I love you."

Tears ran down Buffy's cheeks, was this demon going to kill her next.

The shark demon began to walk towards her. However, instead of killing her like she thought he intended. He waved his boys a hand and they let her go.

Buffy knelt down beside the pile of ash where Spike was stood. All that was left now was a pile of meaningless dust.

Buffy cried for a while, her tears hitting what was left of _her _vampire.

Buffy saw red. She stood up and swung at the shark demon.

He put up a good fight until Buffy snapped his neck. All his minions went in every direction. Buffy had lost it.

She ran home not wanting to think any more of what she saw.

The pile of ash left behind by Spike started to glow. A bright light came from the sky hitting the very spot where Spike once was. Light bounced in every direction before staying in one spot. The ground began to shake and roar. Then it all went silent again.

_To be continued…… _


End file.
